Infested
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: There was a different reason that Mindy choose to work with Josh for the history project. There was some thing else driving her, but no one else saw what she did. Set during Mindy's back.Requested by SorrowNoMore.
1. Germs

This is st during Mindy's backand is for Sorrow No More.

* * *

><p>There were some knocks on the door and Megan ran in to answer it. See saw that it was Mindy and put a slight pout on her face as Mindy smiled.<p>

"Hi, I'm Mindy."

"I know who you are." Was Megan simple reply leaving the door open for Mindy to walk in.

Mindy came inside and tired to have some form of conversation with Megan who didn't seem to like her.

"Uh, I'm here to see Josh."

"I know why you're here." Megan said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Is there a problem between us."

"I work hard Mindy, I work hard because I love what I do and what I do is harass my brothers including Josh."

"I see."

"Do you," Megan stood up from her spot on the sofa and looked Mindy in the eye as she spoke, "Cause I hear that you've been harassing Josh, and I just want to know what gives you the right."

"Megan," Mindy started, "May I call you Megan?"

"No." Megan said before sitting back down on to the sofa.

Mindy pulled her bag off of her back before doing the same as Megan, "You enjoy bothering Josh so do I. We share the same goal here you know what I mean."

"I'm listening." Megan said putting down the magazine that was in her hands.

"Josh is in high school and your in grade school that means for eight hours a day you can't get to him. So if I harass him at school and you harass him at home, that way we stay out of each others way and Josh is miserable almost all the time."

"That does sound nice." Megan said with a smile.

"That a girl." Mindy said as she moved her a hand to place it on Megan's shoulder.

"Hey, hey hands of my sister's shoulder," Drake said as he ran in to the room pulling Mindy's hand of Megan's shoulder before pulling his sister off of the sofa, "I don't want her clothes to be all infested with Mindy germs." Drake finished as he started using his elbow to try and get the germs off Megan's shoulder who was using her hand to try and slap him away.

"Hey I'm just impressed you knew the word infested and used it propably in a sentence." Mindy finished with a smile.

"Come on Megan, let's go burn your shirt." Drake said as he started to lead Megan out of the room away from Mindy.

Mindy felt some thing inside of her sink as Drake left. Was he really serious about burning Megan's shirt.

Drake pushed Megan in to his and Josh's shared room.

"Give me your shirt."

"No, I don't mind that it has Mindy germs on it." Megan said forcefully to her brother before leaving the room.

Drake sat on the sofa and turned on the TV not noticing the door open and the light sound of foorsteps or even the figure that sat next to him until a familiar voice sounded in his ears.

"Hey Drake."

Drake jumped off of the sofa at the sound of Mindy's voice who just looked up at him with a smile. Drake however didn't return her smile.

"Why are you in my room?" Drake asked, however his tone held an icy edge to it as he looked over at Mindy.

"Well actually you share this room with Josh, but I;m here to see you." Mindy replied as she walked over to Drake who started backing away towards the window. When Drake had his back against the window he had no where else that he could go to get away from Mindy and her germs.

Mindy kept leaning in closer and Drake didn't even know what would happen, but then he heard Josh's voice from downstairs calling Mindy.

"I'll be here all week for three hours a night." See whispered in to Drake's ear before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Drake didn't move for a few minutes after Mindy had left.

What was going on?

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Sharks

Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter our internet broke, but here's chapter 2. This is still set during the episode _'Mindy's Back.'_

* * *

><p>Josh put down the mirror and hair brush that he had been using down on the table as he ran over to answer the door he knew that it would be Mindy, so that the two could work on their project and the two were know officially boy friend and girl friend although last night when Mindy had said she was going up stairs to use the bath room she had taken a really long time, so long that Josh had had to call her back down stairs.<p>

Josh opened the door and smiled at Mindy, "Hey there pretty lady."

"Hey cup cake." Mindy replied as she stepped in side and linked arms with Josh as the two began walking across the room towards the sofa.

"May I show you to the couch?" Josh asked Mindy.

"Please. I like your shirt." Mindy said to Josh who looked down at her.

"I like your face." Josh said as he unlinked his arms with Mindy.

"Oh Josh," Mindy said with a very big smile spreading across her face as she slung her bag off of her shoulder and sat down, "You know we should really get to work."

"Right." Josh replied as he sat down next to Mindy on the sofa.

"Well I don't know about you, but my favourite war has always been the one between the Spanuers and the Norwegians which began when King Olaf insulted the daughter of-"

"Grr." Josh said as he held up a toy shark.

"What's that?" Mindy asked.

"A present."

"You got this for me?" Mindy asked still a little shocked that Josh got her a present.

"I know how much you like sharks."

"There my favourite ocean predators."

"I know."

"This is so sweet, but I didn't get you any thing," Mindy replied as she looked at Josh, "Your defiantly a better boy friend than I am girl friend."

"No your defiantly a better girl..girl," Josh faked clearing his throat before speaking to his brother, "Hey Drake."

"Hey Josh. Hello Creature." Drake said as he looked over at Mindy for a brief second. If Drake was honest he was a little scared to get to close to Mindy after what happened in his room two weeks ago and strangely it seemed to Drake like Mindy was always round their house.

"We were just working on our project together." Josh said nervously worried as to how much of their conversation Drake had heard.

"Oh yeah when does that prison sentence end?" Drake asked as a joke as he turned away and put on his jacket.

"Oh ho Drake." Josh said in reply to Drake's joke.

"Josh he's being very mean to me say some thing." Mindy whispered quietly to Josh, so that Drake couldn't hear.

"Uh Drake pretty uh pants." Josh said to his brother who just looked down at his pants before looking back up at Josh.

"Thank you. Any way I'm going to the premiere to meet the guys. Later Josh, later horrible girl."

"Oh you with the comments and the pretty pants," Josh said as Drake left the house before jumping over the sofa and sitting down next to Mindy, "Where were we, so ur-"

"I can not believe that Drake would talk that way to his brothers girl friend ."

"Well yeah, ur what are you gonna do?" Josh asked Mindy a rhetorical question.

"Unless he doesn't know I'm your girl friend."

"That is rich. Any way." Josh said trying to get off of the subject.

"You haven't told him have you?" Mindy asked.

"Ur well I-"

"We've been dating for two weeks and you haven't told your brother," Mindy paused while looking at Josh intently for a moment before speaking again, "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, no of course not," Josh said trying not to let his first real working relationship be ruined, "I'm just afraid of how's Drake's gonna take it, because he doesn't exactly like you."

"Well I know, but you and I have feelings for each other it makes me feel really weird that you would hide that from your own family."

"Yeah, yeah your right, yeah I'll tell Drake about us tomorrow."

"Promise?" Mindy asked.

"Promise." Josh replied.

"You may hug me."

"Sweet." Josh said as he hugged Mindy before both of them decided to get back to work.

Later that night when the two finished working Mindy packed up her things and headed out of the house giving Josh a good bye kiss before she left. As she was walking down the path way that lead up to the house she ran in to Drake who was walking so quickly that he nearly knocked her over.

"Thanks for the good bye Drake I really appreciated it." Mindy said sarcastically as Drake continued to walk towards the front door.

"Sorry," Drake stopped walking and turned back round to face Mindy, "Good bye creature." Drake said before turning away from Mindy and headed to the front door pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow Drake." Mindy breathed causing Drake to turn around rapidly as he felt cold breath against the back of his neck. He nearly had a panic attack as he turned around and saw that Mindy was now leaning over his shoulder. Drake could only think as to how she manages to move so quickly.

Drake backed away in shock walking in to the door, banging his head on the out side of the door as he tried to get away from Mindy and her _'Mindy germs.'_

"What are you doing?" Drake asked Mindy still shocked as he put a hand to his head to rub his now aching head.

"I'm saying good bye to you, Drake sweetie." Mindy replied placing her hands on the door stopping Drake from moving.

Drake considered slapping Mindy across the face, but he couldn't bring him self to do that. It was almost as if Mindy could read his mind as she moved her hands from the door and instead placed them on Drake's arm's, blocking him from doing any thing. After all she had one more thing to say to Drake.

"Make sure Josh tells you," She said as she pulled Drake's door keys out of his hands and went to opening the door for him, "See you tomorrow sweetie." Mindy finished before handing Drake his keys back and pushing the door open.

Drake didn't react quick enough as he was still in shock from Mindy's behaviour, so he fell right back on to the floor. When he opened his eyes and looked up he saw Megan standing over him.

"Get up boob." She said before walking off in to the kitchen. Drake frowned surely Megan was supposed to be in bed by now. Either way she had a point.

So Drake got up, shut the door and headed up stairs in to their room Josh was already asleep, so Drake made his movements as quiet as possible, before climbing in to bed him self.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon, Thursday or Friday - I will also update all of my other stories on these days as well.<p>

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	3. Nightmares

Here's chapter three, sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p><em>Josh paced his room as he waited for Drake to come home as soon as Drake entered the room Josh new about it.<em>

_"What's up, pacey?" Drake asked as he stood beside his brother._

_"Drake we gotta talk," Drake just stood there a confused look on his face before Josh put his hands on Drake's shoulders and continued, "There's no easy way to say this, but uh, uh Mindy and I are boy friend and girl friend."_

_Josh just looked confused as some thing strange started happening to Drake's head. The next thing that Josh knew Drake's head had exploded and he was covered in some kind of green slimy stuff._

_Josh screamed._

* * *

><p>Josh was still screaming when he woke up and climbed out off his bed running over to the lights and flipping the switch. Drake having been woken up by Josh's out burst sat up in his bed and looked at Josh in confusion.<p>

"Oh Drake your head's fine."

"You have pretty eyes." Drake said in a funny tone of voice wondering why Josh had said that.

"Sorry I had a nightmare." Josh said in reply to Drake's silly toned voice.

"Oh the one where you get your foot stuck in the horse?" Drake asked.

"No this one was much worse." Josh said.

"Worse than getting your foot stuck in a horse's-" Drake started, but was quickly interrupted by Josh speaking again.

"Look Drake I, I gotta talk to you." Josh said cutting his brother off.

"Okay what's up." Drake said shifting his position on his bed.

"Sorry I had a nightmare and woke you up," Josh said getting to nervous to say what he really wanted to tell Drake, "I must have had to much pie." Josh replied.

"Yeah pie how great is pie." Drake replied not seeming to realise that Josh had wanted to say some thing else.

"Why was Josh screaming, did the eggs hatch?" Megan shouted as she ran in to their room turning on a video camera while her two brother just looked confused.

"What?" Drake asked confused.

"What eggs?" Josh asked equally as confused.

"Oh nothing." Megan replied as she turned of the camera gave them and evil smirk and left the room. Josh and Drake both stood from their beds and started searching around the room for any sign of the mentioned _'eggs.'_

Josh was sat in the living room with Mindy when she asked him the question that he didn't want to hear a he didn't have a true answer to it, just a bunch of lies.

"So what did Drake say when you told him we were boy friend and girl friend?" Mindy asked.

"Oh ur just yay."

"Yay? Why would he say that if he hates me?" She asked another question.

"Well it wasn't like a yay, it was more like a yay." Josh said putting in different actions on the two yay's in his sentence.

"Well regardless of his yay I think that it was really sweet and brave of you to tell him." She replied.

"Thanks."

"Your really special Josh," Mindy said as she pulled out the shark from behind her, "Do, do, do, do Grr." She finished her and Josh laughing afterwards before Josh spoke again.

"Um, ur we should get back to the project." Josh said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh wait um, you know Josh I researched a few relationship timing modules on the web and I've concluded that some time in the next few days we should have our first kiss-" Mindy stopped talking as Josh came closer to her.

"You know you don't have to convince me, I'm on board with the whole kissing thing." Josh said knowing where this was going.

"Oh well, excellent." Mindy said with a smile as she looked at Josh.

"I should ur probably dim the lights."

Josh and Mindy moved closer to each other before leaning in to kiss each other, but before their lips could touch Josh pulled away and turned the lights back on.

"What's wrong?" Mindy asked.

"Oh look I didn't tell Drake that we were dating alright. I'm sorry, but I couldn't I'm afraid of what he'll think. There I got that off my chest and now we can kiss." Josh said as he sat back down next to Mindy.

Josh leaned in to kiss Mindy but each time she just moved back away from him, "Josh if you can't tell your own brother that we're dating then I don't think I can date you."

"Mindy" Josh said upset that he also knew where this conversation was going.

"I'll see you later." Mindy said as she picked her bag up and handed Josh the shark back as she walked away, however she didn't propably close the front door as she left.

Josh held the shark up to his face and spoke to it, "Well at least I got custody in you." Before walking in to the kitchen to get him self a snack.

As soon as Josh was out of sight Mindy pushed the front door open and walked in side carefully shutting it behind her as she walked up the stairs in near silence.

Drake who was in his room didn't hear her coming up the stairs and had no idea that she was even supposed to be working with Josh tonight.

"Hey Drake." She said causing Drake to drop his electric guitar and spin around to face her.

"Creature." He breathed as he picked his guitar back up and checked it for any scratches or any form of damage at all, which luckily their wasn't.

"So Drake can I ask you a small favour?" Mindy asked as she sat down awfully close next to Drake and his guitar.

"Depends what it is." Drake replied as he stood from the sofa with his guitar and put it away he didn't trust Mindy with his guitar.

"Nothing big," Mindy started, but when Drake didn't say any thing she continued, "I just want you to come to my house tomorrow." She said as she wrote down some thing on a piece of paper. Drake just watched her as she scribbled away with her pen. When she finished she put the pen back in to her bag and handed the piece of paper to Drake. She turned to leave, but Drake stopped her.

"What's this?" He asked.

Mindy turned to face him, "My address." She said before turning to leave the room.

"Yeah I won't be needing this." Drake said as he placed it down by the computer. Mindy left the room with a smile.

Her plan was working.

A little over twenty minutes after Mindy had left Josh walked in to the room to see Drake sat on a chair and saw this as his moment to tell his brother every thing, "Drake we gotta talk." Josh said as he walked over towards his brother.

"What's going on? Drake asked.

"Mindy and I are dating." Josh blurted out suddenly and then instantly regretted it.

"Huh." Drake replied.

"You hate me I knew you would."

"Josh." Drake said while he was talking nonsense, but Josh didn't seem to hear him and carried on.

"And I don't even blame you alright, you have every right to hate me."

"Josh." Drake repeated.

"After what she did to you last year you must really-"

"Josh listen," Drake said as he stood from his chair, "I don't hate you."

"But you think I'm an idiot for dating her?" Josh asked his brother amazed that Drake didn't hate him.

"No that's not why I think you're an idiot," Drake paused for a moment as Josh looked at him, "Dude you should date who you want to you know it doesn't matter what any one else thinks."

"But, but you-"

"So I don't like her, big deal, I don't like half the girls I date. You know you're my brother Josh, if she makes you happy then I'm happy."

"You're the best you know that."

"Well," Drake paused to think for a moment, "Yes. So."

"So?" Josh sort of questioned his brother.

"Joshie's got him self a girl friend." Drake finished.

"Had a girl friend." Josh said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Had?" Drake asked confused.

"Yeah she kinda broke up with me."

"Why?" Drake asked before quickly speaking again. "Oh did you show her your yo yo collection Josh, I told you it's not cool-"

"Drake no. She broke up with me, because I wouldn't tell you we were dating."

"Oh okay, I get it. Let's go." Drake said as he pulled Josh up off the sofa.

"Go where?" Josh asked.

"To Mindy's house. Your gonna get back together with her."

"Your gonna help me get her back?" Josh asked confused as to whether Drake was being serious or not.

"Josh I've been waiting two and half years for you to get a girl friend okay. I'm not gonna let you blow it on some thing stupid." Drake said as he and Josh started to walk out of the room.

"Oh wait." Josh said as he turned to face his brother.

"What?" Drake asked.

"Well ur since your helping me with Mindy when I went in to kiss her I-"

"Not helping you with that." Drake said cutting Josh off as he pushed Josh out of the room.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I also have a quick question. Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his ribs or his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	4. Windows

Alright we are getting closer to the end, so here's chapter four.

* * *

><p>Drake and Josh walked up to Mindy's house, looking around carefully for any sign of some one watching them. Not that they rellay expected any one to be awake and looking out of their window at this time of night. Drake had a plan, but Josh didn't like it. Drake was his normal self on the out side, however on the in side he really wanted to walk away from the creature's house, but each time that thought came to his mind he reminded him self that he was doing this for Josh. For his brother. Josh was walking nervously as he fiddled with his fingers as they approched the house.<p>

"Oh I can't do this." Josh said beginning to walk away.

"Yes you can." Drake said pulling Josh back.

"It's after midnight alright her parents are probably asleep."

"Yeah which is why your going to climb up there and knock on her window." Drake said.

"I don't know," Josh replied looking down nervously before looking back at Drake, "You think this is really going to work?"

Drake sighed, "You think I know about girls?"

"More than a young man should." Josh replied pointing a finger at Drake.

"So trust me. Come on," Drake replied as he lead Josh over to the side of the window, "Go. Alright yeah keep going. A little more. Just get to the top." Drake finished pushing his brother up.

"Boundaries." Josh shouted as he felt him self falling back wards, "Hey I did it, I made it-" Josh said to Drake as he fell on top of his brother.

"Yeah that's good for the spine."

"Would you get off me." Drake said as he and Josh got up and dusted them selves off.

"Now what am I going to do?" Josh asked. Drake looked up at the window for a moment before getting an idea.

"Here," Drake said as he ran to the window, "Get on my shoulders." Drake said as he stood under the window.

"That's hazardous." Josh said.

"There my shoulders now hurry." Drake replied as he held his hands out. Josh placed his trainer on Drake's hand and started to climb on to his brothers shoulders.

He place his hands on the window ledge and was about to ask what to do when he heard Drake's voice call up to him.

"Are you high enough?" Drake asked his voice was strained obviously from holding Josh's weight up.

"Ur yeah I think so." Josh replied.

"Good. Now knock on the window and get back together with her before I suffer permanent nerve damage." Drake replied, his voice still strained as he held Josh's feet, his knees bent and as much of his back, as he could get, lent against the wall of the house.

Josh did as Drake had said and knocked on the window five times. After he'd knocked he could feel Drake shifting his weight below him. The curtain pulled back and Josh was met with Mindy's slightly shocked face. He waved before the curtain was shut again. Then the window was opened and Mindy revealed wearing a pink dressing gown and a very confused look on her face.

"Hey Mindy." Josh said feeling very nervous now that he was face to face with her.

"Hi. Um what are you doing at my window?" Mindy asked.

"Ur Josh getting kind of heavy." Drake said as he tapped Josh's right ankle.

"First I want you to know that I told Drake about us, that we're dating," Josh quickly remembered the events of that evening and changed the end of his sentence, "Were dating."

"Rap it up Josh." Drake said struggling to hold Josh weight on top of his own.

"Look and you were right. You are smarter than me cause I was dumb enough to mess up the first real relationship I've ever had," Josh paused for a second to look at Mindy's face before he continued, "Any way I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Oh serious pain now." Drake said trying to give Josh a nice hint of 'get off of my shoulders.'

"Look I really appreciate you apology and I accept it, but after what happened I don't really think we should date any more." Mindy said.

Josh felt some of the hope he had of getting back his first real relationship leave, but he still managed to find his voice to speak again, "Oh ur yeah, yeah, that, I totally agree." He didn't, but what else could he say.

"I'm glad you understand." Mindy replied.

"Ur yeah well I'll see you later." Josh said.

"Night," Mindy said before realising that she was making a mistake in what she had just said, so she quickly changed her sentence before Josh could get down from Drake's shoulders, "Oh just kiss me."

So Josh did, but Drake couldn't take any more of Josh's weight and when Mindy wrapped her arms around Josh that just tipped the scales for Drake who fell forward letting go of Josh's feet resulting in Josh falling down with Mindy who's arms were still around his neck.

Josh and Mindy landed on their sides next to Drake who's hands were laid above his head and he was laying on his stomach.

"That was awesome." Josh said as he, Drake and Mindy started to get up to lean on their arms. Josh looked up at Mindy's bed room window before his head dropped to the ground.

Drake just looked at his hands and Mindy watched him carefully as he to place his head on to the ground.

Mindy could just smile as she knew that her plan was still working. As Drake and Josh now believed that she was dating Josh again which meant that she still had her ticket to get straight to Drake.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I have a new Drake and Mindy story which I will upload some time this week as we are getting near the end of this one.

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	5. Truths

Sorry for the long wait for updates, but here's the final chapter of Infested, but if you like the Drake/Mindy pairing then check out my new story Superhero which will be eventual Drake/Mindy.

* * *

><p>School was not some thing that Drake was looking forward to. After last night his whole body was still aching. Josh was happy that he had kissed Mindy and he pretty much thought that they were back together, however Drake thought that some thing strange was going on with Mindy. She had never loved Josh before, but she did now and that was just strange in Drake's eyes.<p>

And he's dated an awful lot of girls.

As well as that there was the fact that Mindy had been acting so strangely around him lately. It was really creepy how Mindy had always wanted to see him in some form of way when she was at their house working with Josh on that stupid history project that Drake ended up partnered with Craig on, because Eric chose some body else to work with.

Although being partnered with Craig instead of Josh still worked as Drake hadn't done any thing on the project. Like he always did when he was partnered with Josh.

"Drake come on get up!" His mothers voice called from down stairs.

Drake groaned annoyed. Why did he have to go to school today? They had to give in their history projects and that meant that he would run in to Mindy again. And he did not want to run in to Mindy of all people.

"Drake hurry up!" Josh's voice calling him. Drake knew that if he didn't go down stairs now then he would miss breakfast, however he didn't really care so he remained in bed pretending to sleep while his mind continued to think about Mindy and Josh's relationship if it could be called that.

"Drake get up!" Another voice spoke and this one sounded like, oh no, not her as well.

Drake squeezed his eyes shut before Megan started hitting him with some thing, but what he didn't know he just knew that it was a very hard object. When he opened his eyes he saw Megan leaving the room with a golf club and a smile on her face.

"Thanks Megan." Drake shouted at her.

"Duck." She shouted back. Drake was about to shout back some thing else in response, however Megan's soccer ball came flying towards him. He ducked and smiled.

"Ha you mi-" Drake started before hit in the head by the soccer ball witch had bounced off of the back of the wall, "Ow!" Drake shouted out as an ending to his sentence.

"No I didn't." Megan shouted back. Drake climbed out of bed wishing now that he had slept on his stomach like he usually did as his ribs were now aching from Megan's golf club that she had used to get him up.

When Drake was ready he walked down stairs with Megan's soccer ball and walked over to where she and Josh were having breakfast in the kitchen barely acknowledging his mum as he entered the room.

"Here you go devil." Drake said as he threw the ball at Megan who squealed as it bounced over the table causing her to jump back wards pushing her chair back with her. Drake knew that it was strange for her to act like that around him and Josh unless two other people were in the room with them.

Mum and Walter.

"Drake," Audrey said as she walked over to her sweet innocent looking daughter who was acting like she hadn't done any thing to Drake this earlier this morning, "How dare you throw this soccer ball at Megan while she was eating her breakfast."

"Yeah well she disturb me by hitting me with a golf club." Drake replied as he picked his bag up and chucked it over his shoulder after seeing Josh stand up and pick his keys up.

"Of course she didn't, Megan just offered to help me out this morning as I'm running late and speaking of running late you are and you have already kept Josh waiting, so hurry up and go to school."

Drake sighed, "Yes mum." When he and Josh had climbed in to the car and Josh had started the engine he turned to his brother.

"Did she really hit you with a golf club?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Drake replied. Josh began laughing seeming to find it strangely funny. Drake slapped his brother who let out an ow in response, "It's not funny it actually hurts."

"What ever you say bro." Josh replied as he drove of to school excited as he knew that he would be seeing Mindy again.

It reached their last lesson of the day and Drake sadly left his band and Trevor to go to his history class. Josh, Craig, Eric and Mindy were all already in the class room laughing at some thing that Josh had just said. Mindy had her arm around Josh and Drake noticed that as soon as he walked in she gave him a huge beautiful smile.

How could he not ignore that smile, however he was going to try and do so.

There teacher soon came in and took in their projects and explained today's lesson unfortunately today was not going in Drake's favour. Their teacher was going to pair them up with some one else and they would have to work together on another aspect of history. And who did he pair Drake up with.

None other than Mindy Crenshaw. Why her?

Mindy only looked back at him and smiled and Josh thought that she was smiling at him, so he gave her a small wave. Drake smiled to him self he had completely solved Mindy and every thing that she had been doing lately now as that smile was all that he needed.

Josh was working at the Premiere tonight, Megan was at Janie's birthday party and Mum and Walter were going out to their anniversary dinner. That meant that it was just Drake and Mindy. Mindy was sat on the sofa when Drake walked back in from the kitchen with another soda. He had lost count of how many soda's he had actually drank today, however he knew that it was a lot.

"Can you focus on the history work instead of drinking your soda's please Drake." Mindy said exasperated.

"Yeah if you can stop dating Josh for no reason." Drake replied anger flashing across his face. Mindy just looked shocked and taken aback.

"What Drake did you hit your head, because you know that I love Josh, so I don't know what your accusing me of." Mindy replied. She knew that it was a lie and she could tell that Drake knew that too.

"Don't lie to me Mindy."

"I'm not."

You are Mindy," Drake started, "Look I know that you only chose to work with Josh on that history project to get to spend time here in our house and to get closer to me, Mindy."

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked fakely stalling for time to try and persuade Drake from saying her whole plan to get him out loud to her.

"Mindy I know now that your only dating Josh to get closer to me."

"What!" Mindy said, "No that's just stupid."

"Is it," Drake pushed, "Or is it just true?"

"No it's, it's just, it's true." Mindy admitted defeated.

"I knew it was." Drake said proudly with a smile on his face until he noticed Mindy's sad looking face.

"What's up Creature?" He asked.

"Drake look I haven't been completely honest with you, but I really love you." Mindy told the boy sat next to her.

"Yeah right," Mindy snapped her head up at hearing Drake's voice, "That's why you framed me when you put Mrs Hayfer's car in her class room and nearly got me suspend. Every one does that to some one they love. Maybe I should remind Josh to do some thing like that for you soon."

Drake's tone was any thing but gentle. He spoke harshly and even he didn't know why. He would never usually speak to a girl like this especially one that had just said that she loved him. It just wasn't like him, however Mindy was a different case. She wasn't like all of those other girls that he had dated.

She was more than them, she was special.

Mindy began to cry lightly. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she hadn't expected Drake to react like that to her words.

"I-I'll see you later." She said as she stood picking her bag up and running over towards the door in tears desperately trying to get away from Drake, however she was also hoping that he would stop her from leaving. He didn't. Drake made no move to stop her.

So she walked out of the door shutting it behind her. Drake sighed and leant forward to place his now empty soda can on the small table in front of him when his eyes caught a piece of paper lying on the floor. He carefully picked it up and unfolded it and read the words before realising some thing.

"Oh no," He said quietly to him self before standing up and rushing out side seeing Mindy only a little way down the path, "Mindy wait!" He called.

Mindy stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face him.

"Mindy look I'm sorry I was so harsh I shouldn't have been so harsh, I'm really sorry."

"No I'm the one that should be sorry Drake," Mindy started, "You were right it's not fair of me to just use Josh as my boy friend to get to you."

"Mindy did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" Drake asked. He was really meaning every word that he was saying to Mindy.

"Yes Drake I did mean it, but I know that you can never love a _'Creature' _like me. Since you're the cool guy who never shows emotion and goes around dating every girl that he can manage to do so and date them for about a week or two before moving on to the next girl and I can't believe that I've actually managed to fall for you like every other girl. And I can honestly tell you that I'm not happy to have fallen for you Drake, so don't think that you've achieved any thing." Mindy replied sadly she turned to leave, however this time Drake was wise and he grabbed her arm gently turning her around, stopping her from leaving.

"What now Drake," Mindy started before she tried to pull her arm away from Drake, "Let me go."

"No Mindy look please listen to me."

"I'm listening." Mindy said as she started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"If you really love me then I'm happy to give you a chance. For a proper relationship that your happy with, however I do have once small condition."

"What's that Drake?" Mindy asked a little confused, shocked and happy.

"That you don't always try to lecture me." Drake replied with a smile. Mindy smiled as well letting her self laugh slightly.

"I won't." She told him.

"Good," Drake replied. He looked up at Mindy who just looked at him as if wanting to ask him some thing, "What is it?"

"Drake can I see if your as good at kissing a people say?" Mindy asked giving Drake her sweetest smile.

"Sure you can." Drake replied before Mindy wrapped her arms around him letting her bag fall off of her shoulders and on to the floor as she kissed Drake who kissed her back. Neither of them knew that Josh was watching, but neither of them cared.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.

Sorry again for the late updates.


End file.
